


Eccentric

by bearseokie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Got7 smut, Grim Reapers, Horror, Narcolepsy, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Temperature Play, grim reaper! youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: A series of unfortunate events unfold, near-death experiences hitting while you try to make sense of everything. Unable to come forth with death, one man - one being - grows frustrated that you haven’t died yet, and he intends to impose.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Eccentric

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

Laborious breaths in your ears, the sound of the car’s horn drowned out. Vision dreary, your hand ran along your forearm. Blood seeped down from your neck, body on its right side in the seat from the impact. A tree’s branch was inserted through the front windshield, leaves brushing against your face as you shuddered. Contained by the seat belt, your hand reached down to find the buckle. Whines passing your lips from your injured shoulder brushing against the bark of the tree branch your fingers connected with the buckle. Pressing the button, the belt released you, sliding up to its holder. You blinked away tears, twisting in your seat to find your driver’s side door mangled by another branch. Putting your fingers on the handle, you pulled, but the door didn’t budge.

Looking through the shattered glass of your vehicle, you noticed the road sat empty. On your way home from a quick trip to the store, something happened and you were forced into sleep. Having lost control of your car, you crashed on a road not often used. The hopes of receiving help any time soon were slim.

Body fading in and out of consciousness, you fought against the door again. Handle pulled, your body rammed into the edge of the door. Hearing it click in and out of its hold, you hit against it once more. Finally opening, the cold air of the night whisked around you. Shuffling out of the car, your knees scraped the lifted roots from the old tree. A pained cry came from you as you looked up at the sky, the moon crescent-shaped as clouds covered the stars above. Darkness in all directions, you smelled smoke from the demolished engine. Moving from your knees to stand on your feet, your legs immediately gave out from under you. Overhearing a crack to your left, you looked up at the hill adjacent to the crashed vehicle.

A man stood, eyes behind the shade of his hair past his forehead making it impossible to see his full face. Wind blowing, his hair moved with the breeze, allowing his eyes met your gaze from the short distance away. The whites of his eyes glowed, irises following as his pupils seemed to disappear. Sitting before the man, you watched him pull out a leather notebook, acquiring a feathered pin from thin air as he marked something into the book and closed it shut. You watched his eyes gleam in the night, his dark form dissolving into a black mist as he vanished.

Attempting to pull yourself from the scene you just witnessed up to your feet, you wavered. Holding on to the opened car door, you took in a sharp breath. The horn stopped as the car’s battery exploded beneath the vehicle. Feeling the impact of the subtle blast, your body fell to the ground. Arms pulling you backward, you watched the engine of your long-time, beloved car burst into flames.

The crackling of the objects held inside grew in volume, turning into a bonfire as you moved away from the heat. Sitting off to the side of the road, tears slid down your cheeks. Lifting yourself again, you coughed from the intake of smoke in your lungs. Limping down the road, you searched for a house, a building, anything. In better luck, as you neared a barn not far from the accident, a cloud covering the stars began to drop heavy rain. Slowly putting out the fire of your car, your body collapsed on a bail of hay as you sobbed. The night’s events had taken a toll on you.

The team of first responders found you unconscious, placing you onto a stretcher as they tended to your cuts and bruises. The slight warmth of the ambulance woke you as you bolted upright, a paramedics hand on your chest as you laid back against the stretcher. Nose plugged by oxygen, you took in deep breaths as your body calmed.

“Narcolepsy.” the doctor explained. “It’s a chronic sleep disorder. The effects of it are very serious. In the times that you feel extensive emotions, your body will fall into a comatose state.”

You couldn’t help but sniffle, mind blank as you listened to his words. A sleep disorder wasn’t out of the ordinary, life always hectic in different ways, which caused you to lose control of when you actually got the chance to sleep. Forced into a work schedule you hated before you were let go, your emotional, mental, and physical states were all at a climax.

“The effects of the disorder may be extreme: sudden sleep attacks, hallucinations, and loss of muscle tone. This can be treated, but it won’t happen right away.”

Meeting the relief of your living-room settled you, but part of your mind was still on edge. Hallucinations are what the doctor mentioned could be a side-effect of the disorder. The man that formed and wrote in his book before disappearing into a mist was still unexplained to you, and you were beginning to write it off as a hallucination. Roving, you returned to yourself as you made a cup of tea.

Night fell outside, the busy city still moving at a fast pace below. Pulling open a window in your living-room, you glided past the pane of glass. More smoked air filling into your lungs, a nearby restaurant known for cooking meats throughout the day was packed as you peered over the fire escape. Listening to the life below, music boomed from bars, chatter from people echoed up to your ears.

Sipping on the piping hot tea in a small cup, you sat on your windowsill. Clouds above - just like the night before - fluttered overhead, the lights of the city glistening around. Relaxing your head back against the brick wall, you took in a sharp breath. A sound caught your attention, glancing left as a large wing-spanned crow landed on the metal bars of the fire escape. Watching, the bird’s eyes gawked at you. Feathers blowing in the light wind, its head tilted side to side as if it was studying you.

Staying silent, the crow’s beak opened and closed as he eyed you. Letting its wings spread out, it took flight, soaring through the sky away from your building. Watching it travel downward, you stood from your spot and set down the cup on the windowsill. The crow swayed in the wind, moving up and down as it searched over the things below. Observing, it peered back up at you. Gaining momentum and maneuvering above you, it was jittering about. Hearing the wind howl, your body was leaned against the edge of the fire escape as the crow collided with a beam. The faltering bird made a gasp escape your lips, body moving instinctively as your arm reached out. The crow fell into your grasp, body lunged over the metal bar as your upper body slipped. Hand holding a firm grip to the cutting metal, the crow’s wing was held tightly as it cried and screeched. Holding your entire body weight up with one arm, you swung the crow up to the fire escape only for it to buckle and fall to its death on the street below. Hearing the impact of the poor bird, your other hand gripped the edge of the fire escape as you held on for dear life.

Legs weaving in the air as you fought to lift yourself up, a clinking above you made your left hand slip off the edge again.

The same man as before - only this time closer - was sat, crouched on the metal as he stared down at you. Hair blowing in the wind, his features were dimmed. The little lighting where your apartment’s window sat was only from a blue sign glowing every few seconds. Whimpering, you clung to the sharp metal beams, rattling a loose one as your left hand rose and reconnected with it.

“Still not ready?” he examined.

“What the hell!” you cried out, attempting to pull yourself back up to safety. “H-Help me!”

His lips pulled into a smile as you bored up at him, eyes brimming with tears. Your muscles were weakened already, body growing tired as your fingers were fastened around the bars.

“I’m not allowed to touch you, not until death,” he spoke gently, eyes swallowing their dark color as the white glow took over again. “Luckily for you, that’s not long from now.”

“I don’t feel very lucky.” you seethed, teeth clenched as you held on to the bar with what little energy you had remaining.

“All of us feel lucky, even at our worst times. Your existence is nothing but a voyage, take in what you have left to see.” he croaked.

Mind shallowing, muscles getting weaker by the second, body growing tired. The excerpts of the disorder were already overbearing. Watching the man above you turn darker in aura but brighter in appearance, your fingers gave. Falling in the wind, you were sent into a deep sleep.

The whistling of a train startled you awake. A cloth beneath you held you flights above the ground, tucked tightly as your narcoleptic attack had sent you to sleep. Having caught you halfway down, your breathing sped up as you looked around. The man was gone, your fire escape abandoned as you swung six floors below. Fighting out of the cover, you thanked your neighbors for tying one of their blankets from the fire escape to a nearby pole to let it dry. Astounded by more of the oscillating luck, you pulled yourself onto their fire escape and begun to climb the skinny staircase.

The sky was purple, the clouds eliminated by the upcoming sunlight as you took deep breaths. Finding your cup of tea still sat on the windowsill, you picked it up. Taking a sip, the - now cold and bitter - taste swept over your tongue. Aloof, you took the taste as praise for fighting death a second time.

“Damn crows.” you heard from beside you.

He was back, and you could fully see him in the brightening dawn. Clothes black with laced trims, his eyes were wide as he looked you up and down. His nose was scrunched, the feather and notebook appearing from the air again as he wrote something down.

“How is it that you don’t die?” he questioned, your eyes blinking at him a sign that you were just as mystified. “Hmm.”

“Who are you?” you asked quietly, turning to your right to fully face him. “Why do you keep following me?”

“I? Who am I? I am Death, but that proceeds your vitality.” his teeth shown between his lips as he spoke. With the pad of his thumb skimming over his bottom lip, he hissed while eyeing you. “Your question should be "What am I?”, not “Who am I?”. Don’t you think?“ his tone malevolent as he circled you on the small, outdoor space.

"I’m not lucky.” you murmured, referring to seconds before your fall as he claimed you lucky. “If anything, I don’t know how I’m alive either.”

“Crows.” scheming, he leaned back against the short wall of metal bars and seated himself. “Symbols of death in your beliefs, yet prophetic in mine.” He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling at the tight collar around his neck before speaking again. “And I do not follow you. I simply follow human death.”

“I’m human, but I’m not dead,” you spoke as a sigh fell from his mouth, hand running over his - now exposed - forehead.

“That’s the issue.”

Prominently, the man looked out of place. Dust fluttered from his skin, dark rings under his eyes. He looked other-worldly. Eccentric. His aura was nothing less of evil, the smile on his face hebetudinous. He seemed to look through you, not at you. Lustrious eyes scowled over you within his gaze. Seated seconds away from the same fall he witnessed you take, he was subordinate to any such fear.

“As much as I would enjoy occupying my time with the wait for your next vincinal death, I have work to do.” he stood, dress-shirt ruffled as he straightened it out. Snapping, he was nothing but a mist as he faded.

Agitation ran through your nerves, both hands staggering in the air as your fingers laced through the black mist. Eyebrows furrowed, you uttered under your breath.

“Death? He is Death? And I am supposed to be dead? World full of hell in my position and he has the audacity to regurgitate a bunch of nonsense at me!” the strange man had hit a nerve. Watching you fall almost to your death itself, finding you again hours later only to communicate his discontent as if you were purposefully fighting the universe alone. You were his asset, and he was your burden.

Clearing the coffee cup from the outdoors, a golden light below startled you. Death’s feather laid at your footing. Picking it up, your index finger ran over the fringe of the silked feather. Holding it horizontally in your right hand, you read over the embroidered letters crested into it. You read his true name, Choi Youngjae.

The writing utensil hadn’t vanished as you believed it did, only falling to its rightful place. In your grasp.

Cautiously holding it, you witnessed something inconceivable. Youngjae’s name was being erased from the golden handle, your name etched in its place one letter at a time. Unable to establish that you taking hold of the utensil ignited what was left unmentioned, you stood ineptly. What was once Death, is now just an entity. What was once human, is now only Death.

Shadows illuminated about your apartment. The calmness hefted into dread and terror as those you could hardly see - only sense, floated about. Keeping a tight hold on your comforter while hiding beneath it like a child, a familiar presence accompanied you. Stood on the windowsill of your large bedroom windows, Youngjae looked vexed. Hand pressed against the cold pane of glass, he pulled at it without another touch. Shooting open, the entire window rattled as he stepped inside. With a single hand motion, the things surrounding you darted away.

“I guess the puzzle pieces fit,” he growled, watching as you put the covers past your waist to lift yourself up on your knees.

“I’m so sorry!” you cried out. The man - the being - billowed backward. Stunned by your sudden remorse, he kept his eyes wary of you. “This wasn’t my intention. I didn’t know that touching your feather would make me take your place!”

He stared at you, baffled. By his expression, he looked like he could faint from humor. Boasting from your unintelligence, he wafted himself to the corner of your bed. Placing his hand down, your bed rumbled at his touch. Feeling the sensation, you locked eyes with him.

“There is so much you do not know.” he began. “My place was not taken, only reinstated to your self. It was never - truly - in my hands to begin with. I was nothing more of a united being, challenged with the placement of guiding souls to their rightful disposition. You equipped my feather from its own sequence, neither of us had a play in what the universe set for you. Your first death was a sign that you had an order, the second was delivered by the crow; purely acquainting you with a new identity.”

“But what about you?” His sense of sudden compassion made you curious as he stood at the foot of your bed. His words were softer than when he was torrent with deadliness. “What must happen to you?”

His eyes peaked total blackness, opposite of the peculiarity he developed from Death’s complexion. Though you had seen his original form twofold, the idea of your own eyes becoming the depleted white oculars sent shivers down your spine.

“I am in my eternal form, administered by even higher powers than you are yourself now,” he spoke, head gently nodding as he spoke, communicating with himself at the same time like he was going over a program. “How does it feel to be above me so suddenly?”

His smile was Cheshire, itemized like a child staring at a piece of candy. Moving slowly, he gravitated towards you. Skimming over the edge of the bed, his taller form transcended above you. Placing the pad of his thumb against your jawline, he held your body up straight from the bed. Hovering, his hold on you was magnetic; eyes full yet hollow as he gently placed you back down onto the mattress.

“How can someone be placed above an original Death, himself?” you questioned, legs falling against your soft sheets.

“In actuality, I am still placed above you. But your status is above me. I am no more than an entity left to roam.” his eyes melted back to their normal state, irises a deep brown under the pale moonlight effulgent in the bedroom.

“Are you what those were?” you asked, turning to look down the dark hallway leading to your living-room, referring to the shadows that enclosed on you before he arrived.

“They are unloved demons, coursing through the world in hopes that a strong power will allow them to abide. You are that stronger power, but they are not to be kept with,” he stated, thumb grazing over your jawline while he spoke. “Your only deed is to transcribe those that die in your past world, lead them to their destined homes.”

“How do I do that?” you questioned, knees turning red from your posture on the bed.

“You see me as evil,” he stated, bending down to be eye level with you. “But I am no more than you are now, a soul gifted a revulsion operation in exchange for your human life. As my place was taken, so was yours. It is a neverending chain, my dear.”

“Elaborate,” you whispered to him, unable to look away from his face as a haze took over your vision.

His large hand extended, the notebook appearing in his possession. The leathered cover flew open, untouched as pages flipped nonchalantly. His lips curled as the book halted, his hand twisting to allow your eyes to drown in the words written.

“Time ends. My time ends. It is another being’s time now. An avalanche awaits.” he read aloud, your eyes skimming over the perfect calligraphy written in fresh ink. The pages flipped to the beginning, the book stuck to his hand without effort.

Names passed through your eyesight, sharp breaths coming from you as the haze grew larger. Phantasm in view, it was if a million voices were in your consciousness simultaneously. Your positions have traded; he was now your asset, as you are his burden.

Trailing your jawline, his thumb met your bottom lip as your hands covered your ears. With a smirk on his face, the book fell shut in his grasp onto your bed as he tugged your hands away. Holding your face close to his, your skin grew numb. Gaze connected, his form bent lower as he trapped your lips within his. Asperus lips moving against yours, his hand glazed from your jaw to the back of your neck. Breath short, he held you against him as the haze grew thicker.

Entranced by his hold in you, your hands moved to his arms to draw him down closer. The hot air from his mouth seeping into yours tasted bitter, ice-cold hands escorting you. Pulling you back from the fingers around your neck, you fell against the mattress. He hovered over you as his tongue drifted onto yours, swiveling around. Erratic pants came from you as he pulled away. Eyes a deep black again, he inaugurated a tradition you had yet to understand.

Pulling your sleep shirt over your head, his tongue caromed off your skin, a trail of saliva glistening from you. Trialing down, the liquid from his mouth began to sting, marking you as his face met your panties. Soaked from his poised presence, your ague body beneath him rose to his touch. Frigid hands maneuvered your underwear down your legs, tongue hot as it met your core. Releasing a moan, the trail of saliva began to grow chilled, such as his hands. The weird sensation making your body ache for more, his tongue lapped at your bundle of nerves. Holding you in place with both hands on your hips, his flat tongue tracing shapes into your heat. Unable to hold yourself together, you came on his tongue, shaking as your orgasm ran through you.

He lifted himself from you, inspecting the lines he left on your skin with a smirk. Watching his clothing unravel from his body by themselves, he stood over you bare. Your hand reached for his body, his harsh grip on your wrist shoving it away as he gave you a stern glare. Pulling at your hips, he roughly tossed you into your front. Body dug into the covers, his fingers ran through your core. Digits coated in your orgasm, he aligned himself with you and pressed himself in with one easy motion.

A groan came from him, his length more than you were expecting. Breath taken from you, your fingers clung to the comforter with a whine. Pulling from you, he slid back in slowly, allowing you to adjust as he gained a rhythm. Skin imprinted by his touch, his fluid, now full of him, your body began to float. Stifled by his gradual pace, his small sounds claimed you. Touch becoming one, the haze was changing from a white to black. Absorbing every inch of you. He filled you as you came around him with short moans.

Paralysis took over, your body half-conscious and half-unconscious, the state you’ve experienced twice now. Breathing terse, another sharp pain consumed your body. Fear ignited, you called for him.

“Y-Youngjae.” you cried out, a light hush coming from behind you while his cold hands caressed you. “What’s happening?”

“Your soul is leaving you now, dear,” he claimed, nails gently scratching against your skin as his saliva on your skin effused a new heat.

Taming the pain, his saliva coaxed over your body while the black haze swept over you. Feeling pressure in your head, you fell deeper into the mattress. Sobs coming from you, Youngjae kissed down your spine, complying with the pain.

“I dealt with this, too. It’s only for seconds, but it feels like an eternity.” his words comforted you as the world was drowned out.

The black haze sucked into you, the form you believed to only be in your imagination was a real form of smoke that soaked into your skin. Protected by Youngjae’s touch, you were exempt from another level of torture, his praises and words muffled as he spoke through it. The universe’s process of exchanging your soul for another was completed.

Rising from the bed, you felt somewhere between alive and dead. Youngjae’s eyes normal, he stared into your now solid white ones.

“Welcome to your next life.” he grinned.


End file.
